A Miserable, Dark Life
by Harley Sparks
Summary: -The pain becomes too much and I feel myself go numb. The air around me becomes heavy and I feel myself being pulled down. The blackness fades and all I can see is white light, but then it fades to red. "Welcome, my kit," Is all I hear before I black out from who knows what.- {MuffinClan and CloudClan Challenge.}


-Scars and Freedom: A Miserable, Dark Life-

I felt the cool breeze ruffle my fur as I sat under the night sky. I couldn't tell if the stars were out or if clouds had covered the view. Trembling in the ground told me someone was coming, but I kept my nose to the heavens.

"Hey, No-eyes! What'd ya' see up there? Nothing?" A squeaky voice taunted.

I turned my blind stare to the obvious tomcat.

"I'm glad I don't have to see that ugly grin on your face," I jeered back.

A sharp pain erupts on from my cheek, but I hold my ground.

"Shut up, blindy," He snarled in my face.

"You better too before I collapse from the smell of your breath," I hissed, muffled laughing can be heard from somewhere near by.

The tomcat growled and I felt him brush passed me. His fur was prickly and unkempt. I moved away and scented my way back to the medicine cat den. The soft grass helped my know what area had been walked through and what had not.

I entered the den and let the smooth rock touch my left side as I made my way to the small clearing. Scenting sickness on someone's pelt, I pondered if green-cough had started to spread already.

"Hello, Sunpaw," A sweet voice touched my ears.

"Hi, Tawnypetal," I murmured. "Who's sick?"

"Poor little Talonkit. He has the sniffles," Tawnypetal mewed softly.

"Oh. Did you treat him already?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm afraid so, he came in about a few moments ago," Tawnypetal sighed.

"Don't worry. It's fine," I insisted.

"Oh, alright. Well, I'm going to head to sleep," The she-cat's warm presence left mine as she laid in her nest.

"Okay. I guess I will, too. Unless there's something I need to do," I stopped in mid-step.

"No, no. Just get some rest. Tomorrow you can sort until your paws fall off," Tawnypetal laughed softly.

I nodded and walked to where the moon light hit my pelt. Touching the corner of a moss nest, I laid down and closed my eyes. My mind relaxed and I felt comfortable. Sleep washed over my body and I walked into dreamland.

* * *

A sharp gust of wind aroused me from my slumber. Opening my eyes to see the same thing made me aggravated. I wanted to see colors and expressions, but I was stuck with seeing black, black, and black.

Grumbling under my breath, I stumbled out of my nest and out of the den. The soft grass gradually turned into sand as I headed for the fresh-kill pile. I sniffed around until I found a squirrel.

I padded over to a shaded place and started to munch on my prey. Chatter filled my ears, but I couldn't make out the words. Small breezes passed my face as others walked by to and from places.

"Hey, Sunpaw?" Tawnypetal's voice was louder than the others.

"Yes?" I mewed, curious to what I had to do.

"Can you go pick some catmint? I'll have Aspenpaw go with you," She added.

"Of course," I mewed, glad it was a nice apprentice.

"Thank you. Aspenpaw! I need you to go with Sunpaw," Tawnypetal called out.

"Okay," His voice drifted over as he walked towards us.

"Sunpaw knows where to go, just make sure she doesn't hurt herself or something," Tawnypetal giggled.

I flattened my ears and stood. Padding away towards the entrance, I could feel Aspenpaw bounding towards me.

"I'll just stay quiet. You don't seem to be in a good mood," He murmured.

I flicked my tail in a silent thanks. My nose helped my find the abandoned Two-leg house's garden. Sniffing at the plants in turn, I finally found the sickly sweet catmint. Biting off a stalk, the powerfully sweet liquid touched my tongue, but I wasn't effected by it like others.

I set it down with care and took off another stalk. A sudden breeze brought scents with it that I recognized. I growled to myself as one stood out.

"Hey! Look! It's No-eyes!" The squeaky voice laughed. "How do you know what you're picking if you can't see it?"

"Because it smells better than you do," I snapped.

Embarrassment and angry hit me like sharp punches to the face.

"Don't you dare insult me!" He hissed, advancing forward.

"Then lay off your dumb jokes," I simply stated.

"If I don't, what can you even do?" He taunted.

"Well. I'm a medicine cat apprentice. I could do a number of things," I hissed.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" He shrieked in mock fear.

Rage flowed through my veins as I forced myself to grab the catmint stalks and pad away.

"Little Sunpaw is walking away like the coward she is," He sneered.

An idea flicked on in my mind and I smiled wickedly under the catmint's leafs. I took a detour and pick a foxglove stalk. I entered camp and picked up a mouse on the way to the medicine cat den. I set the catmint stalks by some other herbs and placed the mouse by my feet.

Quickly picking off the foxglove's seeds, I push some down the mouse's throat. I quickly find where Dustpaw is sitting.

"A peace-offering," I mewed, setting it down and walking away.

I heard him laugh.

"Can't let a good piece of prey go to waste," He mewed.

Sitting at the entrance of the den, I listen to him smack on the mouse. All of the sudden, cats start to panic as Dustpaw starts to gag. I heard grass rustle telling me he is shaking violently. Then the noise stops and I know he has died.

"Sunpaw! What have you done?!" Someone shouts.

"Revenge!" I cackled and raced out of camp, pure happiness flowing through me.

I can feel paw steps other than mine racing after me. I take a sharp turn and hear them stop, but I keep running.

"She going to kill herself!"

"Let her," I heard them bicker.

The ground underneath me disappears and I go limp. Air rushes through my fur as I fall down, down, down. Sharp pain shoots through me as I touch smooth rock, but I stay quiet.

The pain becomes too much and I feel myself go numb. The air around me becomes heavy and I feel myself being pulled down. The blackness fades and all I can see is white light, but then it fades to red.

"Welcome, my kit," Is all I here before I black out from who knows what.


End file.
